Potępiona Condemned
by Ana-K.pl
Summary: Inna historia Belli, czy Bella jest zwykłym człowiekiem? - Another story of Bella, Bella is an ordinary person?
1. Prolog

**Prolog **

Rok 1991  
Mała miejscowość niedaleko Madrytu. Hacjenda.  
Wszędzie panowała ciemność. Rozgwieżdżone niebo bez jednej chmurki. Noc zaduszna. Ludzie zbierali się, aby powspominać zmarłych. Cisza i spokój. Tylko w jednej hacjendzie panował rozgardiasz, ale z innego powodu. To dziś, w ten szczególny dzień pani domu, jednej z największych hacjend w Hiszpanii, zaczęła rodzić. Wybrała najgorszy z możliwych dni. Ale dlaczego? Według legend dziecko narodzone w tym dniu, dniu zadusznym, w dodatku w nocy, miało być potępionym, przynoszącym wszelakie nieszczęście.  
Poród od początku był pełen komplikacji. Zaczął się nagle. Nie było czasu na przewóz do szpitala lub kliniki. Udało się jedynie wezwać lekarza z pobliskiej miejscowości.  
Krzyki pani dało się słyszeć w całym domu i hacjendzie. Były nie do zniesienia. Pan domu chodził zdenerwowany w kółko. Był pełen obaw. Nie mógł tego znieść. To miało być jego pierwsze dziecko, ale wolał, aby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło, żeby jego żona nie przeżywała takich katuszy. Pragnął tego dziecka, ale równocześnie obawiał się o nią. Była kruchą piękną kobietą, jedyną i niepowtarzalną. Wszędzie gdzie się pojawiała wzbudzała zachwyt. Teraz cierpiała i słabła. Tak strasznie pragnęła dziecka, a teraz wiła się z bólu.  
Dokładnie o północy zapadła głucha cisza. Po chwili z pokoju wydobył się głośny płacz dziecka i wyszedł lekarz. Miał około pięćdziesięciu lat, a na twarzy można było dostrzec troskę i zmęczenie.  
-Ma pan córkę. Gratuluję. Jest śliczna i zdrowa. - powiedział.  
Jednak widać było coś jeszcze na jego twarzy. Strapienie i żal. Ręce pokryte świeżą krwią, wycierał w biały ręcznik. Miał do przekazania jeszcze coś, ale te słowa nie potrafiły wydobyć się z jego ust.  
- Mogę się z nimi zobaczyć? - spytał pan domu.  
Chciał jak najszybciej przytulić swoją żonę i dziecko. Zobaczyć jak się czują.  
- Niestety. - głos się mu załamał. - Pańska żona nie przeżyła porodu. To było zbyt dużo jak na nią. Straciła za dużo krwi. - powiedział lekarz. - Nic nie mogłem zrobić.  
Pan osunął się na podłogę i zalał się łzami. Z jednej strony cieszył się z powodu narodzin córki, ale teraz nie mógł znieść tej jednej rzeczy. Osoba, którą kochał najmocniej na świecie, umarła. Poświęciła siebie, aby dać mu dziecko. Wolałby jednak, aby ona żyła. Tylko z nią był szczęśliwy.

W tym samym czasie w Londynie.  
- Stało się. - powiedział mężczyzna w czarnym płaszczu, do siedzącego w fotelu. Nie było widać twarzy.  
-Przepowiednia wypełniła się. - usłyszał głos swojego pana. - Wezwij Renee. Czas, aby wykonała to, co jest jej przeznaczone.  
Mężczyzna skłonił się i wyszedł, pozostawiając swojego pana samego.

Miesiąc później.  
Służące na hacjendzie plotkowały między sobą. Szeptały, ponieważ gdyby je usłyszał pan lub ktoś z rodziny, na pewno zostałyby ukarane. Nie wolno było im rozmawiać na temat dziecka i pani domu.  
- Co to za dziwna dziewczynka? - pytała jedna. - Ma czerwone włosy i ciemne, brązowe oczy. Jest jakaś dziwna. Nigdy nie płacze. Jedynym dźwiękiem, który wydała z siebie, był jej szloch w dniu narodzin.  
- Dziwisz się. - odpowiedziała jej druga. - Przecież urodziła się w dniu Zadusznym i podobno o równej północy. Znasz legendy. Jeśli to prawda, to ta mała przyniesie, temu domowi nieszczęście.  
Obie pokiwały głowami. - Do tego Pani umarła. To wszystko jest takie dziwne.  
Ruszyły w drogę przez dom. Musiały pogasić wszędzie światła. Wszyscy już spali w swoich pokojach. Mała Bella leżała z zamkniętymi oczkami w swoim łóżeczku.  
Wszystkie światła zgasły. Ktoś tylko na to czekał. Ktoś, kto obserwował dom, odkąd tylko zapadła ciemność. Nie była to jedna osoba. Było ich więcej, ubranych na czarno postaci, które otoczyły cały dom.  
- Renee. - powiedział jeden z nich. - To twój czas. Idź po dziecko.  
Czarnowłosa postać kiwnęła głową, ale nie wypowiedziała ani jednego słowa. Ruszyła przed siebie. Nie musiała pukać, nie musiała wchodzić. Wystarczyło, że dobrze się odbiła i już była w pokoju małej Belli. Dobrze wiedziała gdzie ma się kierować. Popatrzyła do różowego łóżeczka, gdzie opatulona leżała mała dziewczynka.  
- A więc to ty, maleńka? - powiedziała szeptem i wzięła małe zawiniątko na ręce. - Już ja się tobą zaopiekuję, księżniczko.  
Szybko, ale bezszelestnie opuściła pokój. Skoczyła z zawiniątkiem w dół i ruszyła w stronę towarzyszy. Dała tym samym znak. Znak do tego, aby ruszyli oni w stronę domu. To miał być koniec rodziny Lopez.  
Nagle wszystko się zapaliło. Budynek ogarnęły płomienie.  
Spaliła się jedna z największych hacjend w tej części Hiszpanii. Nikt nie przeżył, nie miał szans. Zginął pan domu, cała służba, zwierzęta. Dziecko również zostało uznane za zmarłe. Nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, jakim sposobem to się stało.

Rok 1996  
Londyn  
Bella obudziła się w swoim łóżku zlana potem. Znów miała ten dziwny sen. Sen, w którym widziała płomienie, krzyki ludzi. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że skądś ich zna, że coś ją z nimi i z tym miejscem, które widziała łączy. Jakaś szczególna więź.  
Odkąd pamięta, mieszkała we wspaniałej willi otoczona przez dziwnych ludzi. Zawsze bladzi i mający czerwone oczy. Mieli piękne, doskonałe twarze. Niektórzy patrzyli na nią z pożądaniem, nie z miłością, ale tak jakby chcieli ją pożreć. Nigdy nie wychodzili z nią na słońce. Zresztą tutaj i tak rzadko się ono pojawiało.  
- Znów koszmar? – spytała, podchodząc do jej łóżka Renee.  
Jak zwykle wyglądała olśniewająco w czarnej, długiej sukni.  
- Mamusiu, znów mi się to śniło. - powiedziała mała Bella do niej i wyciągnęła rączki, aby wzięła ją na kolana. Nikt jej jeszcze nie wyjaśnił, że Renee nie jest jej prawdziwą matką. Woleli, aby myślała, że tak jest.  
- To tylko zły sen i nic nie znaczy. - tłumaczyła jej tuląc ją do swojej piersi. - Jesteś głodna? Przyniosłam ci kolację. Musisz się dobrze odżywiać.  
Podała jej tacę i patrzyła jak mała wcina swoje ulubione tortille z kurczakiem. Nigdy nie jadały razem. Zresztą to i tak nie miałoby sensu. Oni nie potrafili jeść, przynajmniej nie w takim sensie jak normalni ludzie. Bella nie zadawała jednak dużo pytań. Przekonała się, że nie zawsze jej odpowiadają szczerze.

Chwile później w salonie.  
Przy kominku w fotelu siedział on, ten sam mężczyzna, który nakazał Renee zabrać Bellę.  
- Znowu koszmary? - spytał Renee, która właśnie weszła do pokoju.  
- Tak, Aro. - odpowiedziała - Znowu to samo, dom, ludzie i płomienie. Nigdy tego nie zapomni. Ona wie, że to dotyczy jej.  
- Musi. Ty musisz sprawić, aby zapomniała. - odpowiedział. - Nawet jeśli się dowie, to ona nie może wiedzieć, że to my, że zabiliśmy jej rodzinę. Nigdy nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.  
- Jak masz zamiar to ukryć? Prędzej czy później pozna prawdę. - odezwała się osoba stojąca za nią.  
Aro obrócił się: - Charlie. Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. Gdy dorośnie pozna część prawdy. Wszystko prócz tego. - zamyślił się. - Zawołajcie Jamesa. - dodał.  
Po chwili do pokoju wszedł młody, wyglądający na 20 lat chłopak.  
- James! - powiedział Aro  
- Tak panie! - odpowiedział i skłonił się przed swoim mistrzem.  
- Wiesz, że mam wobec ciebie konkretne plany. - powiedział do niego spokojnie, ale stanowczo. - Kocham cię jak syna, bo sam cię stworzyłem ku temu. Jesteś niezwykły i niepowtarzalny.  
- Dziękuje panie - chłopak uśmiechnął się.  
Renee i Charlie spoglądali na siebie. Wiedzieli, że James jest jego ulubieńcem, i że jest podobny do Aro. Mieli ten sam charakter i chęć władzy. Traktowali siebie jak ojciec i syn. Aro uczył go wszystkiego. W przyszłości miał być kimś ważnym.  
- Mam prośbę. - powiedział mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu. Było rzadkością, aby on o cokolwiek kiedykolwiek prosił. - Opiekuj się Bellą, Jamesie. Bądź zawsze przy niej tak, aby cię pokochała. Pamiętaj jednak, nic jej nie mów o jej życiu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

Rok 2008 - czasy obecne

Minęło siedemnaście lat, odkąd w noc Zaduszną spaliła się hacjenda Lopezów ze wszystkimi jego mieszkańcami. Nigdy nie ustalono przyczyn pożaru. Identyfikacji nie udało się przeprowadzić z powodu złego stanu ciał. A raczej tego, co z nich zostało. Dlatego przyjęto, że nikt się nie uratował. Nikt nie wiedział, że ona jedna przeżyła. To przez nią zginęli.  
Odtąd, rok w rok przynoszono w to miejsce kwiaty, znicze i świece w hołdzie wspaniałej rodzinie.

Nieubłaganie zbliżał się ten dzień, Zaduszny. Dzień jej urodzin. Dzień, w którym miała wreszcie poznać prawdę. Przynajmniej tak jej obiecywano.  
- "Jak skończysz 17 lat będziesz na tyle duża, aby to zrozumieć". - Powiedział jej kiedyś James.  
Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale nie przepadała za nim. Ciągle jej pilnował. Wszędzie za nią chodził i podsłuchiwał. Kontrolował na każdym kroku. Nie miała do niego za grosz zaufania. Czuła, że nie może, nie potrafi być wobec niej szczery, ani ona wobec niego.  
Ona rosła, on nic się nie zmieniał. Wciąż był wysokim młodym mężczyzną o nieskazitelnej urodzie. Miał długie blond włosy spięte w kucyk i bladą cerę. Jego spojrzenie zawsze powodowało u niej dreszcze na plecach. Czerwone oczy starały się ją przejrzeć na wylot, a ona próbowała za wszelką cenę unikać tego spojrzenia, jak i jego towarzystwa.  
- Czemu ciągle za mną łazisz? - Spytała go miesiąc przed swoimi urodzinami.  
Szła właśnie przez pobliski gaj, znajdujący się na terenie posiadłości. Nigdy nie wolno jej było opuszczać tego miejsca.  
- Żebyś mi nie uciekła. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.  
Nie był to jednak zwykły, przyjacielski uśmiech. Zawierał w sobie coś jeszcze.

Tak naprawdę miał inny cel. Wiedział, że tylko ona może go do niego doprowadzić. Pragnął władzy, a z nią u boku mógł ją zdobyć. Już nie musiałby przejmować się Aro. Choć traktował go jak ojca, wiedział, że ten chce go wykorzystać do własnych celów. Chciał z niego i z niej stworzyć maszyny, dwójkę wiernych poddanych. Ona była obdarzona nadzwyczajnymi możliwościami, a on posiadał cechy przywódcze. Zdecydował jednak, że to ona będzie marionetką, która mu pomoże.  
- Nie mam przed czym uciekać. Tu jest mój dom. - Powiedziała i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. -To mój świat.  
Nie znała innego życia. Zawsze żyła w tym miejscu, otoczona przez dziwnych ludzi. Ufała tylko dwóm osobom, Renee i Charliemu. To oni wiecznie ją wspierali i uczyli. Renee wyjawiała swoje sekrety i tajemnice, choć nie było ich zbyt wiele. Oni opowiadali jej historie, bajki, czytali książki. Miała w nich oparcie. Traktowała jak rodziców, przyjaciół, nauczycieli.

Przy kominku stał Aro wraz z Jamesem. Obaj mieli na sobie czarne ubrania, a płomienie odbijały się od ich bladych twarzy. Pogrążeni byli w rozmowie. Zaaferowani konwersacją nie wiedzieli, że ich dialogowi przysłuchuje się Renee i Charlie. Nie mogli ich wyczuć ze względu na jego zdolności, które przydawały się często, tym bardziej teraz.  
- Wiesz, że za miesiąc są jej urodziny. - Powiedział spokojnie Aro. - I wiesz, co to oznacza.  
Młody wampir pokiwał delikatnie głową.  
- Od lat czekam na tą chwilę. - Powiedział spokojnie James. - Wreszcie wszystko się wypełni i ona będzie moja, tylko moja.  
- Będzie twoja, ale wiesz dobrze, że trzeba uważać. Ona jest inna. Drzemie w niej niepowtarzalna siła. Posiada większą moc, niż każdy inny wampir na tym świecie.  
James uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie potrafi z niej korzystać, a gdy będzie ze mną, stworzymy razem ród, który będzie rządził na wieki.  
- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie i to mi się w tobie podoba. - Roześmiał się. - Miejmy taką nadzieję. Póki co, trzeba ją oswajać z tą myślą. Wkrótce w pełni dołączy do nas i zostanie twoją żoną. Spełni się moje i twoje marzenie. - Powiedział Aro. - Nikt nas nie pokona.  
Renee nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała. Jej wychowanka miała być żoną najokropniejszego wampira na ziemi. Popatrzyła na Charliego. "To nie może się stać." On kiwnął głową, jakby od razu ją zrozumiał. Wiedzieli już jedno. Nie można dopuścić do tego, aby ich mała Bella trafiła w łapy tych potworów.

3 tygodnie później.  
W pokoju Belli zapaliła się świeca, dająca niewiele światła. Widać jednak było eleganckie meble, zasłony, aksamitną pościel, łóżko z wielkim baldachimem. Trudno było uwierzyć, że zamieszkiwała go nastolatka, a nie dziewiętnastowieczna dama.  
- Witaj, skarbie. - Powiedziała Renee do budzącej się Belli. - Obudź się, maleńka. Musisz już wstawać.  
Bella zeskoczyła z łóżka i podbiegła do niej. Ucałowała w policzek, jak zwykle wzdrygnęła się lekko, czując jego chłód.  
- Już tylko tydzień do moich urodzin. Tak się cieszę.  
- Spokojnie. Mów ciszej. - Powiedziała szeptem. - Ubieraj się.  
Podała jej czarny płaszcz z kapturem i inne ubrania, które były tego samego koloru.  
- Wychodzimy.  
- Dokąd? Nigdy nie wychodzimy o tej porze. - Spytała zdziwiona, ponieważ słońce właśnie raziło ją w oczy. A oni zwykle starali się nie wychodzić w piękną pogodę.  
- Nie teraz. Pośpieszmy się. Później ci wszystko wyjaśnię. - Powiedziała i chwyciła Bellę za rękę.  
Szybko zbiegły po długich schodach, nie robiąc przy tym żadnego hałasu. Za nimi podążał Charlie, obserwujący wszystko wokół i korzystający ze swojego daru. Wyszły na zewnątrz, gdzie stał już czarny Range Rover. Gdy zbliżyły się do samochodu, drzwi nagle otworzyły się.  
-Wsiadajcie. Za chwile zauważą jej zniknięcie. – Powiedział Charlie, a one szybko wskoczyły do auta i odjechali z piskiem opon.

Chwilę później zapanował zgiełk w całym domu.  
- Gdzie ona jest? - Wołał Aro.  
Wszyscy usuwali mu się z drogi. Na jego twarzy widać było ogromną wściekłość. Dopadł wreszcie Jamesa.  
- Miałeś jej pilnować. - Powiedział i chwycił go za koszulę, podnosząc lekko do góry. - Wiesz jaka ona jest dla nas ważna.  
- Wymknęła się. Nie wiem jakim cudem. - Powiedział James. - Godzinę temu byłem u niej i spała, jak zwykle o tej porze.  
- Renee wiedziałaby gdzie jest. Zawsze miała ją na oku. Akurat dziś wybrała się na polowanie. Gdybym nie widział jak wychodzi, pomyślałabym, że są razem. – Powiedział, gdy opuścił na ziemię swego ulubieńca. - Gdy wróci zajmie się wszystkim osobiście. Mamy poważny problem.

W samochodzie panowała grobowa cisza. Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.  
- Dokąd jedziemy? - Spytała w końcu Bella.  
- W piękne miejsce, którego jeszcze nie widziałaś. - Odpowiedziała Renee i przytuliła ją.  
- To znaczy gdzie? - Pytała dociekliwie.  
- Daleko, za ocean. Zaraz wsiądziesz do samolotu z Charliem. Będziecie razem bezpieczni.  
Spojrzała na swojego towarzysza. Znali się tak długo. Miesiąc temu oficjalnie wyjechał, a tak naprawdę ciągle był w pobliżu. Jego zdolności po raz kolejny okazały się niezwykle cenne. Przez cały ten czas planowali.  
Teraz musieli to wykorzystać. Musieli tak zrobić. Nie było innego wyjścia. Zapach Belli był prawie nie wyczuwalny, więc ciężko było ją wytropić. On mógł się ukryć, ale przez nią od razu by ich znaleźli.  
- Z Charliem? – Spytała. – A ty? - Była bardzo spostrzegawcza i szybko wyłapywała pojedyncze słówka.  
- Musicie lecieć sami. - Powiedziała. - Na miejscu czeka na was samochód. Charlie zaopiekuje się tobą i ukryje. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Nie możesz tutaj zostać.  
Renee sięgnęła do torby i wyciągnęła pakunek. - Załóż jeszcze to i pod żadnym względem nie ściągaj.  
Bella trzymała w rękach brązową perukę. Spojrzała na swoją opiekunkę i posłusznie ją założyła. Renee uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła drzwi.  
- Biegnijcie. Samolot odleci za kilka minut.


	3. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

Nie wiem ile trwał lot, bo większość czasu przespałam. Muszę przyznać, że było dość niewygodnie z peruką na głowie. Nigdy nie nosiłam takich rzeczy, ale teraz podobno musiałam.  
Przez cały czas, próbowałam nakłonić Charliego, aby wyjaśnił mi całą sytuację. Za kilka dni miałam świętować urodziny i szykowano wielką imprezę. Samej wydawało mi się to dziwne, bo przeważnie udawano, że mnie nie ma. Teraz miałam nagle znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. Jedynie James prawie cały czas za mną łaził, co było strasznie irytujące.  
Nie pamiętam wszystkiego co się wydarzyło przez te wszystkie lata.  
Moje życie kręciło się zawsze wokół tych samych osób, tego samego miejsca. Nigdy nie opuszczałam posiadłości, nie pozwalano mi na to. Teraz znalazłam się poza nią, wśród normalnych ludzi i nie wiedziałam, co robić. Czułam się dziwnie i nieswojo.  
Przyzwyczajona byłam do ludzi o bladej karnacji, prawie białej, z ciemnym, czarnym lub czerwonym, wzrokiem, wiecznie poważnymi. Teraz miałam wokół siebie istoty o różnych karnacjach, z pogodnymi twarzami. Byli tacy normalni, a jednak dla mnie dziwni. Jedno jednak było pewne, byli podobni do mnie.  
Wreszcie samolot wylądował.  
- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Zapytałam niepewnie.  
Chciałam wyjrzeć przez okno, ale wszędzie panowała ciemność.  
- Mexico City - powiedział Charlie i wstał ze swojego miejsca.  
Poszłam za jego przykładem.  
- Pośpieszmy się. Zanim się rozjaśni musimy być w samochodzie.  
Szliśmy przez lotnisko. Musiałam się pilnować, aby go nie zgubić. Był dużo wyższy ode mnie, dlatego też kroki, które stawiał były dłuższe. W dodatku, trzeba było się przepychać między ludźmi. Tłok był niemiłosierny.  
Wydostaliśmy się wreszcie na zewnątrz. Charlie bez słowa szedł dalej, oglądając się, czy jestem w pobliżu. Udaliśmy się na parking, gdzie stało czarne BMW z przyciemnianymi szybami.  
- Usiądź i zapnij pasy - powiedział i otworzył przede mną drzwi.  
Posłusznie zajęłam miejsce. On usiadł na fotelu kierowcy i odpalił silnik.  
- Dokąd teraz? - spytałam.  
- Do Monterrey – oznajmił spokojnie i ruszył. – Jedziemy okrężną drogą, więc zajmie to nam cały dzień.  
Po chwili wyciągnął kopertę z kieszeni płaszcza.  
- Renee kazała ci to przekazać. Częściowo przedstawiła ci w tym całą sytuację. Resztę postaram wyjaśnić ci później.  
Chwyciłam list i otworzyłam. Kiedy wyciągałam kartki, z wnętrza koperty wypadło coś błyszczącego. Wzięłam to do ręki i przyjrzałam się. Był to srebrny medalion z różą, na delikatnym łańcuszku.  
- Jakie piękne - wymamrotałam do siebie, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron.  
Charlie uśmiechnął się.  
- Musiała ci to wreszcie dać.  
Popatrzyłam na kartki.

„_Droga Bello, a raczej Isabello Mario Elizabeth Lopez,  
Tak, to Twoje pełne nazwisko. Twoja matka, Maria Julia Lopez zmarła podczas porodu, natomiast ojciec zginął w pożarze. Ja wyciągnęłam Cię wtedy z hacjendy na rozkaz Aro. Ten medalion, który teraz trzymasz w dłoniach, należał do Twojej matki. Na pewno, by chciała, abyś go nosiła.  
Czas na wyjaśnienia.  
Zapewne dziwiło Cię wielokrotnie nasze zachowanie. Jak już zdążyłaś zauważyć, my nie jesteśmy tacy jak Ty. Jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Wszystkie osoby, które dotąd Cię otaczały, są wampirami. Charlie wyjaśni Ci później wszystko dokładnie.  
Z Tobą wiąże się legenda: „Gdy nadejdzie dzień Zaduszny, na świat przyjdzie potępione dziecko o __czerwonych jak krew włosach. Po siedemnastu latach stanie się nieśmiertelną. Posiądzie najpotężniejszą siłę, moc i zdolności." Od wieków wszyscy zastanawiali się, kiedy to nastąpi. Aro dowiedział się o Tobie, kilka minut po porodzie. Wiedział, że chodzi o Ciebie. Rozkazał mi zabrać Cię stamtąd. Miałaś dać mu siłę i potęgę, której tak bardzo pragnął.  
Dowiedziałam się o jego planach. Wiem, jaka jesteś, w końcu sama Cię wychowałam. Nie powinnaś cierpieć. Aro marzy, żebyś została żoną Jamesa i wraz z nim stała u jego boku. Nie chcemy i nie możemy do tego dopuścić.  
Charlie wywiezie Cię daleko. Ma zdolność. Potrafi ukryć siebie i osoby, które wyznaczy, przed oczami złych. Oznacza to, że nie wyczują Cię i nie wytropią. Postaram się utrzymać ich z dala od Was, przynajmniej do dnia Twoich urodzin. Nie wiem, co się wtedy wydarzy, ale Charlie będzie przy Tobie.  
Znaleźliśmy idealne schronienie. Będziecie mogli w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. Jeśli mi się uda, dołączę do Was. Bądź silna. Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę._

_Całuję,  
Renee  
P.S  
Nie ujawniaj się tamtym. Charlie wie, o kogo chodzi._

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że czytałam z otwartymi ustami.  
Jak to możliwe? Wampiry? Nieśmiertelna? Legenda? Nie, to nieprawda. To głupi sen.  
Uszczypnęłam się kilka razy. Nie pomogło.  
- Spokojnie, Bello - powiedział Charlie i uśmiechnął się. - My nie chcemy, byś stała się potworem jak James i Aro. Dlatego cię wywozimy i wszystkiego nauczymy. Dzięki temu nie będziesz musiała słuchać tamtych.  
Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wreszcie to do mnie docierało. To wszystko, co się działo przez siedemnaście lat, było jak iluzja. Chroniono mnie przed światem zewnętrznym, abym była im posłuszna. Nie poznała innych ludzi, wampirów. Musiałam liczyć się z ich zdaniem. Teraz miałam okazję zaznać nowego życia. Przynajmniej przez te kilka dni.  
- Dokąd jedziemy? Co Renee miała na myśli pisząc „nie ujawniaj się tamtym"? – chciałam wiedzieć.  
- Teraz jedziemy do Monterrey. Tam przesiadamy się do samolotu i lecimy do Nowego Jorku, a stamtąd do małej miejscowości na północy Stanów – odrzekł. - Spodoba ci się tam.  
- A co z tamtymi? - dopytywałam.  
- Mieszka tam pewna rodzina. Razem jest ich siedmioro. Wszyscy są wampirami jak ja i tak jak wkrótce ty. Mają inne zasady niż Aro. Główną różnicą jest to, że żywią się krwią zwierząt, nie ludzi. Ja też tak wolę. Uznaliśmy, ze to najlepsze miejsce, bo Renee ich zna. Mam przekazać Carlislowi list od niej. Może nam pomogą, ale nie możemy im wszystkiego powiedzieć.  
Mówiąc, patrzył mi prosto w oczy.  
- Buzia na kłódkę – powiedziałam poważnie.  
- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Boimy się jedynie twoich urodzin, bo nie wiemy, co się stanie. Potem będzie lepiej.  
Popatrzyłam na medalion i zamknęłam oczy.  
- Isabella Maria Elizabeth Lopez - wyszeptałam.  
- Pięknie, ale teraz będziesz tylko Isabellą Swan. Normalną nastolatką - zadecydował Charlie. - Ja będę oficjalnie twoim ojcem, żeby nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań.  
Uśmiechnęłam się i ziewnęłam.  
Nie byłam przerażona wizją bycia wampirem, byłam szczęśliwa. Wreszcie poznałam prawdę o swoim przeznaczeniu. Wiedziałam, kim jestem i kim będę. Choć nikt nie wiedział, co się dokładnie stanie.  
Nie muszę się bać. Przez te wszystkie lata mieszkałam pod jednym dachem z kilkoma, kilkunastoma wampirami i nikt mi nie zrobił krzywdy.  
Nie wiem sama, kiedy zasnęłam. Dopiero Charlie mnie obudził, gdy musieliśmy wyjść i pobiec na samolot. Tam znów odpłynęłam.

Renee  
Wiedziałam, że Aro będzie wściekły. Miałam jednak nad nim przewagę. Nie potrafił odczytać moich myśli. Byłam świetnym tropicielem, obdarzonym tarczą. Nikt nie miał wstępu do mojego umysłu. Teraz to było dla mnie zbawienie.  
- Gdzie się podziewałaś? - spytał wściekle, patrząc na mnie. - Bella zniknęła.  
Wiedziałam, co mam robić. Zaczęłam patrzeć przerażona i wrzeszczeć na wszystkich wokół, pytając, gdzie Bella, gdzie moja kochana dziewczynka. Udawałam wściekłość, złość, smutek i żal do nich, że jej nie upilnowali. Wiedziałam, że mi uwierzą. Byłam świetną aktorką. Lata praktyki.  
- Masz ją znaleźć– rozkazał mi Aro.  
- Wiesz, że to prawie niemożliwe – odpowiedziałam. - Ona jest inna.  
- Wiem, ale to ty jesteś wyczulona na nią najbardziej. Musimy ją odnaleźć przed jej urodzinami.  
Patrzyłam to na Aro, to na Jamesa. Wiedziałam, jak bardzo jej pragną. A raczej tego, co może im dać.  
- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.  
- Ufam ci.


End file.
